Broken
by jessied02
Summary: Kiya Everson commted a crime, half a year ago and now she has to pay. My first book I hope you like it


**BROKEN!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Prom is one of the most important events on the school calendar." My head teacher slowly droned on. "This week will be all about… Prom! The boys will need to pluck up the courage to ask the girls out, and the girls will have to choose dresses and practice their dancing."

I was so excited. Prom was one of the only events in the school calendar where I got to show off. Show my true personality. Every day I dress up in the same clothes. A white blouse with a maroon and green striped tie and skinny black jeans with Black Rocket Dog Pumps.

I am the same as everyone else in that outfit. Every girl in our school wears black skirts with black opaque tights. They can also wear Black Rocket Dog Pumps or Dekins. I wear Black Rocket Pumps because they make me feel cool, and a lot less scared.

**Chapter 2:**

I was at my best friend, Casey's house. We were planning our Prom outfits. Casey told me that she might wear her all time favourite dress. It's a long blue dress with thin pale blue straps smothered in Diamonds. The front of her dress above the waistline was covered with moonstones and below the waistline would be a darker blue, and was made wavier than the rest of the dress. She also told me that if she was going to wear her all-time favourite dress, she would wear her silver locket with pale blue earrings. Then she asked me about my outfit. I wouldn't tell her though, because I am going to keep it a secret until the night.

After we had finished discussing clothes, we started discussing boys. I asked Casey, if she could choose what boy to go to prom with whom would she choose? Casey said she would choose Sam.

Sam is this boy in our class. He has got long hair that falls over his face which is a tanned brownish colour, and his eyes are the palest blue you have ever seen. He's got really long eyelashes and he's about medium height and he`s got a lot of muscles.

The Casey asked me if I could choose, what boy would I pick? I thought over it. Several flew into my mind. But I wasn't that sure about them. Then I realised. It just had to be him. I told Casey my choice and I said `Lucas Mahanoy. She went really quiet then she laughed and she said in this weird tone `do you really think Lucas Mahoney will want to go to Prom with you? Do you think you have even crossed his mind? Knowing Lucas he has probably got a line of girls wanting to go to the Prom with him, why should he pick you? `

I was so shocked that I didn't say anything. Then I said `If Lucas might not take me to the Prom, then why would Sam take you? `

I don't think I said it with any attitude or anything. But that was the last sentence we spoke to each other for over 9 months...

**Chapter 3:**

I was fine losing Casey. Obviously, I was a little sad but I would get over it. The only thing in my life at the moment is if Lucas says yes to go to the Prom or not. Ever since I broke up the friendship, I had been hanging out with the popular-is people. They aren't popular like Lucas, Kasha, Marbella, Gabriella, Melanie and Rick. But they are more popular than Aimee, Sally, Catha, Kat and Nic.

The not so popular kids are Krista, Erika, Em, Sally and Poppy. I hang around with them because I am not as popular as the Popular people but I am not as Geeky as the Geeky kids.

It was 4 days 'till Prom and I was starting to panic, because I still didn't have a date to go with. 'Bleep'. My phone went off and I checked to see who had texted me. I gasped in surprise. I had to look again to make sure. It said `Do you want to go to Prom with me? ` It was from Lucas. I couldn`t speak. I was so shocked. Lucas had asked me to the Prom. Me, boring old Kiya Everson. He could have chosen anyone but he chose me.

I was going to text him back to say yes, but then I realised I didn`t have his phone number.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating. I picked it up without looking at the callers ID. I expected it was Cassie wanting to be friends again so I answered like `Hi` and the answering voice didn`t sound like Cassie because it said `Hello Kiya, How are you?`

I was confused because I didn`t who the voice belonged to. The voice said `Do you recognize me? ` I thought. I knew I recognized that voice somewhere but in the end I had to admit defeat because I simply couldn`t remember who`s voice that was. `No I don`t` I was still rummaging through my brain to realise who it was.

` I am Lucas! ` I almost fainted because without knowing I have been talking to Lucas for over 5 minutes. ` I am sorry I didn`t recognize you` I stammered quickly. ` Do you want to go to Prom with me or not? ` He asked. ` I would love to go to Prom with you` I burst out. ` Okay we will talk on Friday alright` He said ` Yes` I whispered. ` Kiya are you still there` He spoke loudly down the telephone line. ` Yes Lucas I am still here` I said. `Shall we talk on Monday` He asked again. This time I replied louder `Yes!` ` Alright see you on Monday` Then he hung up and I collapsed on to my bed, in shock.

I then rang Cassie. Hoping she would pick the phone up. `Hello Kiya, How are you` Her voice sounded stiff. `I just wanted to say sorry and if we can still be friends do you want to come Round to mine and we will have a girly night in?` I burst out. `If you don`t want to you don`t have to` I said slightly quieter. ` Of cause I would love to come over to yours. We could talk about PROM! ` She spoke down the phone giggling.

About half an hour later Cassie arrived and we were talking about Prom and then she asked me if I had a date. I than rallied the question Back at her. She went red and said ` Sam asked me out to Prom. How about you? ` I went as red as a Plum. ` Yeah, um ah` Casey butted in. `Get on with it! ` Laughing. ` Yeah Lucas asked me. ` Then we had a discussion about boys.

Chapter 4:

Today was Saturday and Cassie and I were going shopping for Prom. **Prom was in 3 days! **First we started off in a shop called `Dresses Galore` and Casey got the sweetest new dress it`s was a flouncy Lipstick Red with Silver Gems plastered everywhere. She then brought a pair of red flat ballerina pumps.

I found the perfect dress but I still wouldn't show anyone because I wanted to keep it as a surprise.

It was Monday morning. I slightly scared at the thought of seeing Lucas. I walked into school with Cassie and went and sat down. Then the door banged against the wall and I turned around and saw Lucas. He looked incredible this morning. He was wearing black skinny Jeans with a Blue Hooded Jacket and his hair was all fancy so it stuck up at the front. When I saw him my heart started to beat faster and I am sure I went red. So I hid my embarrassment by searching in my bag for something make-belief.

I heard footsteps coming closer to my desk. I felt the chair scraping back against the desk and the groan of the chair as the person sat down. `Hi Kiya are you alright` The person asked. I replied with `uh`. The person shook me and I looked up and saw Lucas face above me. I went red again and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and made me sit down on my chair again. Then he asked me `Do you still want to go to the Prom with me` I went even More red because everyone was watching us. `Yes I would if you would` I muttered.` I can`t hear you` Lucas spoke louder. `Yes I would` I spoke louder.

He grabbed me round the waist and gave me a hug. I was so shocked but when he gave the hug. It actually felt quite nice; rather warm. I hugged him back cautiously. He also smelt quite nice like bubblegum and sweat. I suddenly realised we were hugging in front of everyone. I looked up and everyone was staring at me and Lucas. `Are you two going to the Prom together` shouted one of the boys. I gave the answer by blushing bright red.

`Oh is sweetie embarrassed. Nothing to be embarrassed about ` He sniggered. `Oh shut up everyone` Lucas raised his voice and the Room went quiet. ` Even if we are going to the Prom, which we are, it doesn`t involve you Leon` He sounded Cross, `Sorry Lucas` He mumbled.

It was the end of the day and me and Casey were going home together to start to get our Prom outfits together for tomorrow. When we started walking home we were joined by Lucas `Hi Casey. Would you mind if I walked home with Kiya` He said, `Yes you can walk home with her because I need to go to a club now. ` So she scuttled away towards her home and I and Lucas strolled towards my house. ` So it's the Prom tomorrow? Are you exited? `

He looked exited at the thought. 'Yes I am slightly exited at the thought` I said happily. `See you tomorrow` Lucas said leaning towards me. I had a strange feeling that he was going to kiss me but then he just touched my cheek softly with his thumb. A feeling tingled round my body.

As I walked in to school the next day I was really exited but I was also really nervous about tonight. We got to go home early to get ready.

Chapter 5:

As I walked in to school the next day I was really exited but I was also really nervous about tonight. We got to go home early to get ready for the Prom.

It was lunchtime and we were, in groups, leaving the school to get ready. The Prom was at 5:30 till 9:30. They will be tons of music and loads of dancing with girls and boys. It was time to start getting ready for the Prom. I pulled my dress out of my wardrobe.

My dress was an ankle-length red dress with Gems all over it and I also wear black opaque tights and flat red ballerina shoes. Once I put all that on. I rung Casey and asked her was she ready to leave to go to the Prom.

We walked down the street giggling to ourselves. We arrived at school. The whole place was transformed. It was hanging with Streamers and they were pink balloons everywhere. I looked around and saw Lucas. My blood started to boil and my heart started to be faster.

Lucas came over and said `Kiya. You look amazing. ` I blushed the colour of a ripe plum and looked at the floor. Suddenly my favourite song was on. It was My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

Chapter 6:

Lucas grabbed my hands and I pulled away but he then grabbed me round the waist and dragged me on to the dance floor. I was shocked that I didn't try and pull away. We were not the only people on the dance floor. They were Aimee and Kai, Sophi and Edward, Lilly and Kieran and Mellissa and Alfie.

Mellissa and Alfie were the first people to start slow dancing, Mellissa's head against Alfie's shoulder. Then it was Kia and Aimee. Then it was Sophi and Edward and Lilly and Kieran. Lucas whispered in my ear `Do you want to start dancing` while holding me round the waist and spinning slowly around. I answered `I have always wanted to dance with you! ` So he then placed his hand on my shoulder and guided my hands to his waist and up to his other hand. We then started to glide slowly around the dance floor. We danced for ages and then I placed my head on Lucas shoulder and he took charge and carried on gliding us around the dance floor. We danced like that for a while longer then Lucas whispered in my ear ` Do you want to go outside` I nodded my head. It was getting hot on the dance floor because so many people were it.

He led me outside and we sat down on a bench and Lucas just kept looking at me. I could feel myself blushing slightly. Then he leaned forward and I asked `W-what are you doing. ` He just leaned forward and then his lips touched mine and I felt an amazing feeling rush through my body. It was like I was hot and cold at the same time. Lucas was slightly pink as he swept his hair out of his pale blue eyes. He looked slightly sheepish. `Did you like that` Lucas said looking straight at me; in my eyes. I spoke a clear `Yes` and then I added on `I really liked that. `

Lucas was grinning slightly. `Do you want to kiss again? ` He said looking at me. `Yes` I said. This time me and him leaned forward and our lips met. It felt amazing. Me and Lucas Mahoney were kissing. We then broke off from kissing. Lucas carried on looking at me and I looked at him. Then Lucas asked the question which I had been debating whether to ask or not; `Do you want to be my Girlfriend? ` I felt as if I was going to faint. Lucas than added on `You don`t have to` I nodded. `You would? ` His eyes looked like Puppies eyes; all eager. I nodded again. His then gave me a massive hug and I gave him one back. I then realised I loved Lucas. We walked back into the hall with my head against Lucas shoulder. `Do you want a drink` I nodded I headed towards the seating area and I saw Casey and Sam sitting together looking at each other with Puppy eyes.

Then Casey saw me and gave me a massive wave then she whispered in Sam`s ear and headed over to where I was sitting and she sat down. `Good night? ` She asked. `Yeah; You? ` I replied, ` Yeah. ` Then Lucas came over and put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed slightly. He then whispered in my ear "Are you alright?" I nodded.

Chapter 7:

I knew I shouldn't be with him but it's really hard not to especially when he kisses me. I feel loved.

But I am sure I can`t keep my abhorrent secret from him for much longer.

This is what happened:

We were on a school trip out in the wilderness, I tried to persuade my parents to let me stay at home but they said I had to go; me and Cassie sat at the back of the bus sharing sweets and chocolate.

"How boring is this going to be," Cassie kept repeating as we drove down the road leading to the huts where we will be staying in. We arrived at the huts and we all climbed out. Our faces were full of disgust as we took in our surroundings; Tumbledown huts, outside toilets. Many of us have our own bathrooms and we will have to share toilets for 2 weeks!

"I have elected your places for the next 2 weeks" The head droned on " Cassie, Kiya, Emilia, Polly, Hope and Lizzie" The Head Teacher checked his list "Phoebe, Ellie, Katrina, Diana and Molly."

Hope looked devastated as we perambulated across to the huts. It was the first time she had been split up from Ellie, Mollie and Diana. She went in first and chose the best bed; the one nearest to the door for quick escapes. She dumped her bags on the bed and sprung out of the door. The rest of started to unpack our bags. Polly neatly folded each item of clothing and placed it in her draws. She then lay down on her bed and started to read a book.

The rest of us walked out to search around our new surroundings. We could see:

A raven black forest and the shadowy grey skies up above us. We traversed towards the dining hut. It was Phoebe`s group turn to cook tonight. We had this complicated dish. It was a sort of Curry/ Rice dish.

After we had eaten we met the leaders. They were called Jamilea, Paul and Rick. They also introduced what activities we would be doing during the next 2 weeks. "You will be doing... Cliff Climbing, Canoeing, Caving and Swimming" Jamillia said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Tomorrow we will start off with Caving" I heard a tiny whisper "Yes!"

"What are you so excited about?"I whisper feeling sick. "I adore Caving!" Cassie said happily,

"What is Caving?"

"It's where you dig holes underground with headlights and mining tools." Cassie finishes

I shudder.

The first night was awful. Hope came in and she bought Lucas with her and they kissed. Then Lucas left and she slowly wriggled her skimpy top over her blonde head and her thin body shot out of the top. She then pulled a black lace nightie over her head and then out of her cupboard by the side of her bed. She bought out a bag of crisps. The flavour was Pickled Onion. We all settled down to go to sleep.

Chapter 8:

It was the start of the first proper day of the holidays. We had to get up at 6:30 to get ready. We had to wear black leggings and stretchy white top with a black harness which would be attached to everyone in our group.

We started the hike at 9:00 in the morning. We headed towards the caves. My belly was a tangle of nerves and fear. Hope was strolling ahead with her friends, Ellie and Diana.

We arrived at the caves. Cassie`s face was a picture of delight as she took in our surroundings. All I could see was rock and holes in the ground.

"Group 1 come this way" Jamilea shouted over the roaring of some sort of waterfall. Group 1 included Me, Cassie, Polly, Hope and Diana. We made our way underground. I sidled closer to Cassie. "What`s up?" She whispered in my ear

"I don't like the dark" I said my voice shaking slightly.

"Just focus on me" Was Cassie`s reply. I stood behind her and we walked talking quietly between each other. Suddenly a shrill scream filled the cave. It echoed for a bit then it stopped and started again. Louder this time. I was petrified. Everyone in front of us was leaning forward to catch a glimpse of whoever was screaming.

"Everyone move back!" Came a loud confidant voice from nowhere "Give the girl some space, Sweetie what`s your name?" We all heard a mumble. "Alright Polly. Ease yourself out slowly"

"I can`t!" Came Polly strangled reply. We could all tell that she was getting hysterical.

"Do you want me to come in and help you" The voice, who by this time we had all realised who it was it was Paul. We heard a mumble sounding like "Yes. Please." Paul wriggled him- -self into the tiny hole. The whole time he was doing it he was reassuring her. Talking to her.

About 5 minutes later Paul came out with Polly in his arms. Polly's face was red and puffy. Then we all realised that there was a terrible smell coming of her

"Kiya. Polly`s wet herself"

"She will never hear the end of it" "Caving is postponed for today "Jamilea shouted.

"I was really looking forward to Caving" Cassie groaned to me as we walked back to the huts. Polly was at the front of the line still sobbing. The minute we got back in the huts, Polly ran to the bathroom and got in a shower.

Chapter 9:

When we arrived at the tea table, they was a massive pile of ripped up paper at Polly`s place. It looked as if someone had collected all of the paper in the huts and placed it there.

"I will clean it up" Volunteered Hope. Hope had an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, thank you Hope," Miss Simons said smiling slightly. When I arrived back at the huts, Cassie and Polly were talking secretly together. I was suspicious because Cassie and Polly never talk together. Not even in public.

As I walked up to them they broke apart. Cassie had an evil look in her eye. That's when I knew something was wrong. Drastically wrong.

"What`s up?"I said as I came up to them. "Nothing!"Cassie`s reply sounded way to guilty.

"Yeah nothing!"Polly butted in.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing!"Polly and Cassie both replied very surely.

Alright if they wanted to have secrets. Let them have secrets. I walked back to be bed and thought about Cassie and Polly. They had never even looked at each other. But know there sharing their deepest secrets and not with me either.

It was the next day and we were off boating on the nearby lake. We had to pair up and I immediately moved towards Cassie but then to my upmost surprise Cassie and Polly moved together. So I was left stranded on my own without a pair. Then I noticed Emilia standing alone too. I moved towards her and then we were paired together.

We steered the boat through the weeds and animals. We arrived back second. Hope and Diana arrived back first and were relaxing with Paul and Rick.

Slowly the rest of the class arrived in clumps.

Chapter 10:

Polly and Cassie arrive in last. They looked all secretive and excited. Acting like they were last night. I was starting to get suspicious.

After we had came back from boating we all had to go to our huts. Me, Emilia and Lizzie all went to my bed while Cassie and Polly went to Cassie`s bed. Hope obviously wasn't here because we were all too weird for her. Hope was with her other friends. I heard a tiny little laugh from where Cassie and Polly were sitting. I stared at them and they both looked down at the ground. I sense something is wrong.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don`t nothing me" I shout. Luckily I, Cassie and Polly were the only ones in the hut at the time.

"Do you really want to know?" Came Cassie`s whispered reply

"Yes. Obviously." I say my voice hard

"We are going to play a trick on Hope" Polly butted in

Casey glanced at Polly. "Do you want to help us?" Cassie said

"What are you going to do?"

"Pretend to be a creepy man or something like that!"

I then knew something wasn`t right.

"Do you want to help?"

"I am not sure!" "If you don`t help I won`t is your friend anymore!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You mean it?"

"Yes!"

"Alright I will help you" I said regretting my choice already.

Chapter 11:

Today we were doing a sort of treasure hunt. We started off at our huts and we were in teams of 4. It was me; Cassie, Polly and Florence were in a team. Hope, Diana, Ellie and Phoebe were also a team. We had to run around the wilderness and then back to the huts. Our teacher was called Miss Davidson and it was her first school trip.

I and Florence tagged slightly behind as Cassie and Polly ran ahead. Suddenly we heard a yell up ahead and we all ran to see who it was. We saw Polly and Cassie leaning against a tree. I was wondering what it was, when Cassie called out "Hey you guys! Look what we found!"

We walked forward until we saw what the fuss was about. Then we saw it. It was a tree but there was a hole in the bark and inside the hole part of the tree had carved away and there was a gigantic hole.

"What's the fuss?" I asked confused

"The fuss is that we found a gigantic hole in the middle of a tree in the middle of an isolated forest." Cassie huffed

"So what?"

"We can hide things. Watch!"

Cassie grabbed a rock and lobbed it into the tree. We couldn't hear anything but then there was this faint noise it sounded like a rock hitting wood.

"So that's how deep the hole is."

I was worried. Cassie was acting like a totally different person and I had no idea why.

It turns out I was right to be worried...

Chapter 12:

"The way we are going to surprise Hope is by... Doing what I say when I say!"

It sounded worse than I thought. Even imagined.

It was night-time and it was time to put our plan to action. Cassie and Polly would get our outfits ready. The outfits would be black clothes with a black balaclava and our hair tied back. Me and Florence left the room first creeping silently down the path leading to the garden. About 5 minutes later Cassie and Polly arrived holding a struggling Hope. I suddenly realized how scary this must be for Hope. I looked at her face. It was pure white and her eyes were wide with nerves. I looked down at her body and saw she was wearing a pair of skimpy shorts and a really thin top. I also saw she was shaking ferociously. For a couple of minutes I actually felt sorry for her so I whispered to Cassie. "I think we should free her,"

"Why?"

"Just look at her."I said my voice full of scorn

Cassie looked at her. Then she shook her head,

"I don`t see what you are talking about"

"Do you really need me to explain?"

Cassie looked blank.

"She is in the skimpiest clothes possible. She is outside in - 6• c and you have gagged her" "Give us 10 minutes than we will untie her,"

I looked even more closely at Hope and saw to my surprise and disgust that Cassie and Polly had gagged her. I bent down to realize the gag from her face when I saw Hope was sweating and breathing very heavy. I sensed that something was wrong. But then Florence, put the cat in the bag, and realized that Hope was having a panic attack.

"Hope do you take tablets to help prevent Panic attacks?"

Hope nodded. Her eyes wider and her breathing shallower.

"Florence you run up and see if you can find the tablets."

"I will go too!" I said

"Alright you two go up and collect the tablets." Cassie barked out.

We sprinted up the garden and into the hut. I searched the bathroom while Florence searched the main hut. About 5 minutes later a yell sounded throughout the hut.

"I've found the tablets!" Florence yelled.

We sprinted back to where Cassie and Polly were looking after Hope. We arrived to where Cassie and Polly were sat. Cassie looked shocked. Florence was the first to notice what had actually happened. She bent down and started to pump at Hopes chest. Polly pulled her back and then I realized what had happened. HOPE WAS DEAD! I immediately ran to the bush and puked. I was so scared. What was going to happen now?

WE HAD KILLED HOPE!

Chapter 13:

When I returned Cassie, Polly and Florence were in the middle of a conversation. I heard a snippet of the conversation.

"Where should we hide the body?" Cassie whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't keep it here,"

"Why?"

"Because someone will find out,"

"How?"

"It's kind of obvious. You're Puke for example!"

I felt sick. I had never imagined us talking about where to hide a body. "I have an idea. Lift the body now!" Cassie commanded. I noticed she wasn't as calm as she made out. We lifted the body.

"Where should we take it?"Polly enquired "The tree."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no going back now!"

We carried the body towards the tree. About 2 minutes later we reached the tree and we were about to push her into the whole when Hopes favorite bracelet slid of her wrist and into my hand. We dropped her and waited for the thud. After we had heard the thud Cassie broke down. She started crying hysterically. None of us knew what to do. We were all in a state of shock. We had no idea what to do about Hope.

Finally Polly took charge; she took Cassie by the arm and started to lead her back to the hut. The rest of us followed uncertainty. Cassie managed to compose herself before we reached the huts.

Chapter 14:

She took charge. She told us that we had to make it like Hope had a panic attack. BUT SHE DID HAVE A PANIC ATTACK AND IT WAS OUR FAULT! I was thinking in my head all of the time. If we hadn't decided to follow Cassie's lead we wouldn't be here now.

We had to gather her diving stuff which included a wetsuit and a towel and laid them on the grass by the lake. It was to set an image that Hope had a panic attack in the water before she started diving and that she had drowned. We then, as silently as we could, legged it back to the huts and climbed into bed.

It was the morning and no one so far had realized that Hope wasn't here. After breakfast one of the teachers noticed, Hope wasn't there, so she started to ask people if they had seen Hope. Every person she asked had shook their heads and looked confused. We knew the teacher would come and ask us sooner or later, so we had made up a story. It started like this:

We had woke up early and saw Hope heading out of the door towards the lake with the diving stuff looped over her arm. We all knew she liked diving so we didn't really take any notice the only reason why we started taking notice. But when she didn't come back after about 3 hours, we had started to panic because usually she is back after her short swim which approximately takes about 1 and a half hours.

We were going to tell someone, a teacher, but we thought we would wait and tell a teacher if she didn't return later. But by the time we thought to tell a teacher it was too late.

So know you know why I shouldn't really date Lucas. But truthfully I need him; I need him to help me to survive. I feel as if I don't have him I will go mad with Anger and Sadness about accidently killing Hope.

Chapter 15:

The funeral was a disaster. It was like a wedding without a groom or a bride. But it was a funeral without her body. THE REASON WHY HER BODY WASN'T HERE WAS BECAUSE WE RAMMED HER INTO A TREE!

When I was about to enter the funeral my dad pressed a tissue into my shaking hand. Then he squeezed my other hand. As I entered I looked around I could see a lot of people; Hope`s parents and family. My main focus was at Lucas. He was wearing this suit, but he kept scratching around the collar, which in my opinion looked adorable. He looked my way and cocked his head indicating `come here. ` I looked at my dad but he was sitting by himself. Thinking.

I walked over to Lucas and sat down next to me. "Are you hot?" Lucas whispered, tugging slightly at his collar. "A little," I say looking down at my knees. The reason why I wasn't looking at Lucas was because every time I looked at him I felt my heart melt. Another reason this day wasn't about us. It was… about Hope. "Kiya. Are you alright?"

"Um…Yeah," I manage to stammer out. But I am the complete opposite of Alright. I was shaking and sweating. I, obviously, hadn't stopped thinking about Hope but when I came here all of the painful memories came flooding back. It just made me wince at how stupid we were.

I managed to get through the funeral. But I am not sure that my dad will want the tissue back now. Lucas gave me a quick hug as we left. Me and my dad walked to our car and we climbed in. "Kiya. Are you alright?" That was the second time I was asked that question this afternoon. I nodded. "Do you want to go to the pudding place?" My dad cheekily asks as he turns the engine on. I nod again licking my lips with a sliver of a smile creeping onto my face.

When we arrived at the pudding place we sat down on the tall seats facing the window. I order, my favorite, a Banoffee pie. As we eat my dad asks the question that I had been dreading. "Sweetie, are you alright?" "Umm," I mumble through a mouthful of sweetness. I absolutely hated that question. "Sweetie, answer me properly!" my dad`s voice was getting slightly louder. I also noticed a sliver of panic creep into his voice. "Yeah dad I am fine." I lied. I lie because I don't want to make him panic and worry about the event that happened earlier in the year. Only I, Cassie, Florence and Polly know what happened that fateful night.

Chapter 16:

When I woke up this morning. I stretched out in my double bed. `Beep Beep` my phone was ringing. As I picked it up I yawned really loudly, "Yeh who is it?"I sleepily mumble into the phone.

"Its Lucas," He says softly into the phone. He probably figured out that I had just woken up,

"Whatdoyouwant?" I mumble,

"Just checking up on you. Are you free today?" He asks

"I am fine and no I am not busy today." I say normally

"Do you want to come around to my house?" He asks

"Okay."

"My little sis will be there."

"Okay"

"See you soon"

"Yeah"

Lucas hangs up and I jump out of bed and rifle through my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. In the end I chose a pair of my favorite jeans and a short sleeved top with a flag on. I shrugged on an old black zip up jumper.

I jumped the passing bus. I realized I was sweating; it was because I was so nervous about meeting Lucas and his family. But the main reason was that I was scared incase I reveled the secret. The secret I had managed to keep for over half a year.

I saw Lucas house and jumped of the bus. As I walked to the door I raised my shaking fist and gave 2 firm knocks on the door. No one answered. I was about to raise my hand to knock again when Lucas pulled open the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Come in" He said motioning with his hand.

As I walked into the house my eyes took in: A messy hallway with pictures all over the walls. I also noticed some one running towards me. I moved back cautiously. Lucas gave the new person a hug. Then he looked at my face and he saw a look of surprise.

"Oh yeah. Emmy this is Kiya. Kiya meet Emmy" He smiled his gorgeous smile at me.

"Lucas, what are we doing?" Emmy asked; her sweet voice filling the hallway.

"Em. Can you leave us alone for a bit?" Lucas asks. Em nods and skips towards the kitchen. We walked towards Lucas bedroom. I was overwhelmed by how many pictures of Hope they were; Hope in a swimsuit, Hope wearing a dress, Hope in PJ`s, Hope in Uniform.

I felt so sad that we had killed Hope. It was the first time in months I had felt so sad. I really didn't want to fall in love with Lucas. But I had a strange feeling that I had already fell in love. The reason why I didn't want to fall in love with Lucas was that I didn't want to upset him. Suddenly a voice broke my thoughts. "Kiya, Kiya, are you alright?" I physically shook myself and I felt Lucas arm slither around my tense shoulder.

He must have realized why I was so quiet. "Oh My God! I forgot you used to be Best Friends." He stammered out. I pulled my glance towards the door. He then saw where I was looking. "Kiya. If you want to leave; feel free" He sounded so sincerer.

"Hope didn't drown." I mutter hardy audible.

"What?"

"Hope didn't drown"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes!" Lucas sounded like he was surprised and slightly guarded.

I could Lucas the full story; I told him about how Hope was mean so Cassie and Polly wanted to give her a scare. At this point Lucas butted in with "How did you get involved?" I admitted that Cassie had made me join or she would never talk to me again. So we decided to bring her outside, and then she had a Panic Attack and she died. Again Lucas butted in "Where did you put the body?" He asked stiffly.

"Um…"

"Tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"We put her body in …."

"Where?"

"… A tree trunk!"

Lucas collapsed onto his bed for a bit. Then he leapt up and started to pace up and down the room. I walked near him to try and comfort him. But he shot out

"No you stay away!"

I had to ask one question

"Are you going to tell the police?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you are!"

"No. Lucas don`t make me" I started to cry "Please! I have lasted over half a year. Not telling people has nearly broke me"

"Well tell someone now! You have to!"

"Just leave"

"Really?"

"Don't come back"

"Okay"

We walked down the stairs and he showed me out. I turned around to say goodbye. I saw his face; it was lined with worry and stress.

"I suppose this is goodbye" I said. I was just about to turn around when Lucas called out.

"Kiya."

"Yes?"

"Do the right thing!"

That was the last four words I ever heard of Lucas. As I turned around to leave a wave of sadness hit me. I sprinted home and chucked myself on my bed. I cried big salty tears. Finally I remembered what Lucas said "Kiya. Remember to do the right thing…"

I picked up my mobile and type a phone number into it.

"Hello. What do you want?"

"Um. I have news for Dr. Cookson"

"He is in a meeting. What do you need?"

"I have news on the missing girl, Hope`s, case…"

"I have to meet him privately"


End file.
